Piecemeal (NWO) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Loch Ness, Scotland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Skull face, reptilian tail, claws, robotic body, various parts from other villains | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant of Madman | Education = | Origin = Created by using various parts and extremities so as to create a powerful servant for the New World Order. | PlaceOfBirth = The Amazon Rainforest | Creators = Peter David; Gary Frank; Cam Smith | First = Incredible Hulk #407 | HistoryText = Transformation Piecemeal was sent into the Amazon Rainforest when there was evidence found of Red Skull's criminal activities there. However he was captured by Red Skull, whose scientists began using his body in an experiment. The plan was to use him as raw material in the creation of an artificial being with all the abilities of the members of the New World Order. The scientists began work on what became called "Project Piecemeal", replacing limbs and extremities on him and changing him into an inhuman monstrosity. However one of the scientists was actually Madman in disguise and without anyone else's knowledge, he planted a device in Piecemeal making it so the cybernetic creature would answer to him and allow him to always find Piecemeal. Escaping to the Outside World In order to keep Piecemeal dormant, the scientists constantly used tranquilizers on him, but he eventually managed to slip out of their control and attempted to escape to the outside, even smashing through one of the walls of the headquarters. But the Juggernaut, who was working for the Red Skull at that moment, was nearby at the time and knocked Piecemeal back into the lab, rendering him unconscious. The scientist put him under with some more tranquilizers and continued their work, however during a major commotion at Red Skull's headquarters, Piecemeal managed to make his escape. He was amazed by the concept of life, since he'd been brought to life fully grown and without any experience in being alive and whenever he saw an emotion, he instantly wanted to experience it, learn it, and ultimately, understand it, so that he could eventually learn everything about life. So as to leave the Amazon behind him, Piecemeal clung, unseen, to the bottom of a plane leaving Brazil for Europe. Battle with the Hulk Piecemeal eventually found his way to Loch Ness, where he attacked a number of tour boats, destroying them and almost drowning the passengers. Eventually a former member of the Pantheon named Perseus (A.K.A. Scott Shannon), who owned a nearby hotel, sent word to the Pantheon about a monster attacking tourists. The Hulk (under Bruce Banner's control) was sent in to investigate what was going on, eventually having a confrontation with Piecemeal. While he held the advantage at first with use of his energy blasts, the Hulk soon gained the upper hand but before the green-skinned Goliath could finish the battle, Piecemeal touched his hand to the Hulk's face and transformed his own to resemble his opponent, shocking the Hulk enough for him to be knocked out by Madman, who'd come to Scotland looking for Piecemeal. Madman explained himself and they took several of Perseus' guests hostage. Piecemeal used his powers to morph his face into that of a woman's in order to scare her, so as to absorb her terror and understand it. He was about to do the same to Perseus and then kill him as Madman commanded him to, but the Hulk showed up to fight him again. While Piecemeal fought the green-skinned Goliath again, shocking him by morphing into various incarnations of the Hulk. But the Hulk managed to get himself collected enough to deliver two powerful kicks to Piecemeal, knocking him out of the building. Afterwards, when Madman killed Perseus, a revenge thirsty Hulk prepared to fight both Madman and Piecemeal and the cyborg ran at him so as to absorb and understand his anger. However Hulk impaled Piecemeal on a spear that belonged to Perseus and threw the cyborg into Loch Ness and as he sank into the lank, apparently dying, he said that all he wanted to do was live. However when the Hulk searched the lake later, he couldn't find Piecemeal's body. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': Piecemeal is quite strong though the degree of his strength is unknown. It was enough to destroy a large boat, though it is not enough to prove challenging for Hulk. *'Tail and Claws': Piecemeal's claws and tail can serve as natural weapons. It was stated that his tail was strong enough to smash a concrete bunker and his claws were able to shred steel. *'Bioeletrical Energy Blasts': Piecemeal can fire powerful bioelectrical blasts from his hands that are able to hurt the Hulk. *'Amphibious': He is also able to swim underwater and hold his breath for long periods of time, if not infinitely. *'Absorption': Piecemeal is able to absorb emotions, thoughts, and even memories from other people through touch. He can stop whenever he wants to, but can continue until his victim is nothing but a withered husk, indicating that his absorption abilities may also take strength from the target. *'Shape-shifting': Piecemeal's most uncanny ability is his power to change his appearance to match that of anyone he has absorbed from. }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Claws Category:Tail Category:Red Eyes Category:Grey Hair